Die Asteroiden
Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] hilft dem Nezu-Planet, der von Asteroiden bombardiert wird. Zusammenfassung Auf der ''Voyager'' befinden sein ein Botschafter der Nezu und ein Exogeologe, Mr. Sklar. Captain Kathryn Janeway hilft dem Planeten, Asteroiden zu zerstören, die sich auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Planeten befinden. Wider Erwarten zerbrechen die Asteroiden aber beim Beschuss nur in größere Teilstücke anstatt in Bruchstücke ungefährlicher Größe zerstört zu werden. Zwei größere Bruchstücke können von der Voyager nicht mehr zerstört werden und schlagen auf der Planetenoberfläche ein. Trotzdem sie abseits grösserer Siedlungen niedergehen, richten sie einen enormen Schaden an. Der Exogeologe Sklar pocht auf eine Evakuierung der Siedlungen, da sich bereits weitere Asteroiden auf Kollisionskurs befinden. Der Botschafter jedoch lehnt dies ab, da Zeit und Ressourcen nicht ausreichen, um nennenswerte Teile der Bevölkerung in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kurz nach dem Aufschlag der Teilstücke meldet sich der Wissenschaftler Dr. Vatm von der Oberfläche des Planeten und stellt die These auf, das die Asteroiden künstlichen Ursprungs sind. Direkt danach reißt die Verbindung ab. Die Voyager startet daraufhin drei Rettungsshuttles, um den Wissenschaftler zu retten. Tuvoks Shuttle mit Neelix und dem Exogeologen Sklar gerät bei der Mission jedoch in einen elektromagnetischen Sturm in der Atmosphäre, wobei das Shuttle stark beschädigt wird. Tuvok gelingt es, das Shuttle not zulanden, wobei jedoch der Antrieb vollständig zerstört wird. Aufgrund der elektrischen Entladungen ist die Besatzung ausserstande, mit der Voyager Kontakt aufzunehmen. Der Wissenschaftler Dr. Vatm und der Minenarbeiter Hanjuan finden schliesslich das Shuttle, wobei Dr. Vatm sich weigert, seine Erkenntnisse der Besatzung mitzuteilen, auf Grund von Geheimhaltung würde er dies nur seinem Botschafter mitteilen. Neelix entdeckt bei einem Rundgang um das Shuttle eine Orbitalseilbahn, die offenbar beim Einschlag der Asteroidenbruchstücke ebenfalls stark beschädigt wurde. Neelix ist sich sicher, das er sie mit Teilen des Shuttles wieder in Betrieb setzen kann. Tuvok empfiehlt, an der Absturzstelle zu warten, schließt sich dem Vorhaben Neelix' nach kurzer Zeit trotz seiner Skepsis an. In der Bodenstation treffen sie auf eine weitere Überlebende des Einschlags, Lillias. Gemeinsam arbeiten sie daran, sowohl die Gondel als auch die Bodenstation zu reparieren, um mit ihrer Hilfe über die Ionosphäre steigen zu können und von dort einen Hilferuf an die Voyager absetzen zu können. Dr. Vatm versucht dabei die Gondel alleine in Betrieb zu nehmen, obwohl die Reparaturarbeiten noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Den anderen gelingt es, in die bereits geschlossene Gondel zu kommen und Dr. Vatm zu überwältigen. Durch den vorzeitigen Start wird die Bodenstation erneut stark beschädigt und die Gondel muss trotz unvollständiger Reparatur starten. Neelix gelingt es, den Aufstieg zu stabilisieren. Beim Start jdeoch wurde ein Sauerstoffkonverter stark beschädigt, so daß der Aufstieg aufgrund der dünnen Atmosphäre lebensgefährlich für die Insassen wird. In der Voyager beamt man ein Bruchstück eines Asteroiden an Bord und untersucht diesen eingehend. Man findet in seinem Inneren eine Steuerungseinheit, damit einen Beweis für Dr. Vatms Theorie, die Asteroiden seien künstlichen Ursprungs und würden gesteuert. Kurz darauf stirbt Dr. Vatm, nicht ohne noch zu erwähnen, daß sich etwas auf dem Dach der Gondel befinde. Tuvok stellt eine Vergiftung fest. Es entbrennt ein Streit zwischen Neelix und Tuvok, weil Neelix darauf besteht, auf dem Dach nachzuschauen, wovon Dr. Vatm kurz vor seinem Tode erzählte. Tuvok jedoch lehnt dies strikt ab, da dies irrational sei und er auf das Gefühl von Neelix, das dies wichtig sei, nichts gebe. Neelix hält daraufhin die Gondel an und weigert sich, weiterzufahren, bis die Aussage Dr. Vatms geklärt sei. Da Neelix der Einzige ist, der die Gondel bedienen kann, klettert schließlich Tuvok auf das Dach und entdeckt dort eine Vorrichtung zum Datensammeln. Sklar klettert währenddessen auch auf das Dach, was Neelix verhindern will. Er wird jedoch von Sklar eine Brüstung hinunter geworfen und bleibt schwer verletzt am Boden der Gondel liegen. Sklar kann Tuvok auf dem Dach überraschen, als dieser die Dateneinheit an sich nehmen will und wirft ihn vom Dach der Gondel. Wieder in der Gondel versucht Sklar ohne Erfolg die Gondel wieder in Gang zu setzen. Auch Lillias und Hanjuan können ihm unter Waffengewalt nicht helfen. Unbemerkt erlangt Neelix wieder das Bewusstsein und sieht Tuvok durch ein Fenster in der Gondeltür, als sich dieser beim Sturz von der Gondel an einer Konstruktion am Boden festhalten konnte und nun versucht, wieder in die Gondel zu gelangen. Es gelingt Neelix, unbeobachtet zur Tür zu gelangen und diese zu öffnen, worauf Tuvok wieder in die Gondel gelangt. Nach kurzem Kampf mit Sklar überwältigt Tuvok ihn, wobei Sklar durch die Tür aus der Gondel fällt. Tuvok stellt bei Neelix eine Gehirnerschütterung fest und schafft es, Neelix soweit zu motivieren, daß dieser gegen eine weitere Ohnmacht ankämpft und die Gondel wieder in Betrieb setzt. Kurz danach erreicht die Gondel die Ionosphäre und Tuvok kann mit der Voyager Kontakt aufnehmen. Diese befindest sich jedoch ein einem Kampf mit einem Schiff des Etanianischen Ordens, welcher für die Bombardierung des Planeten mit den Asteroiden verantwortlich ist und sich selbst als Asteroid über eine Schildmodifikation getarnt hatte. Der Etanianische Orden erobert Welten, indem er auf diesen Naturkatastrophen herbeiführt, um nach einer Evakuierung den Planeten übernehmen zu können. Das Schiff dieses Etanianischen Ordens ist jedoch stark bewaffnet und setzt der Voyager schwer zu, ohne daß die Waffen der Voyager eine Wirkung hätten. Tuvok wird mit den Anderen aus der Gondel an Bord der Voyager gebeamt und stellt fest, das die Datensammeleinheit vom Dach der Gondel detaillierte Daten von den Schiffen des Ordens enthält, unter anderem auch deren Schildmodulation. Mit diesen Daten ist die Voyager in der Lage, das feindliche Schiff außer Gefecht zu setzen, welches sich daraufhin zurück zieht. Nach den abschliessenden Untersuchungen stammt die Datensammeleinheit von Dr. Vatm, der sich bewusst war, das ein Verräter in der eigenen Bevölkerung zu suchen war. Er speicherte seine gesamten Erkenntnisse in dieser Einheit und verbarg sie, da er nicht wusste, wem er trauen konnte und wem nicht. Sklar war dieser Verräter und arbeitete mit dem Orden zusammen, was auch sein Drängen auf eine Evakuierung erklärt. Hintergrundinformationen DIVERSE BEMERKUNGEN Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars *Alan Oppenheimer als Nezu-Botschafter *Lisa Kaminir als Lillias *Kelly Connell als Sklar *Tom Towles als Doktor Vatm *Geof Prysirr als Hanjuan *Gary Bullock als Goth *Tarik Ergin als Ayala (nicht im Abspann) Verweise Kategorie:Episode (VOY) en:Rise (episode) es:Rise nl:Rise